A better Gohan
by Kanmuru Killua
Summary: My take on how dbz should have been. In this Gohan is a super saiyan very early
1. The Super Sayian is Born

I don't own dbz,Akira has all the rights. If I did own it, gohan would be hella awesome.

Chapter 1

 _In a wasteland the sounds of screams could be heard throughout the valley,the ones of our hero Son Goku._

"Ahhh!" Goku screamed in agony as his so called 'older brother' (don't you just love family?) kicked him in the stomach. "Hahahaha! You should have joined me when you had the chance!" Raditz said while cackling maniacally.

"Let me out!" Gohan screamed loudly. The pod was well made and made sure no one outside could hear him,but Goku screams rang loudly throughout the pod.

"Ha! I got your tail! Piccolo can you charge up another one of those?" Goku asked while laughing. "Sure just hold him down for a minute!" Piccolo said grinning. "Please brother,spare me! If you let me go I will leave peacefully!" Raditz begged to his brother. Goku thought about it and his grip slackened and Raditz elbowed him and broke free. "Dammit Goku!" Piccolo shouted as Raditz narrowly dodged his attack. "Your a fool Kakarot! Did you honestly believe I would leave peacefully? Now you will pay!" Raditz screamed. He proceeded to stomp on his ribs.

 _Inside the pod Gohan's rage was could see his father getting killed by his uncle._

As Raditz was about to kill Goku his scouter beeped. "What?! A power level of 5,000 and rising? Impossible! Better kill him now." Raditz quickly charged up a beam and threw it at Goku obliterating him. That was all Gohan needed and his rage exploded and he underwent a transformation. The pod exploded under the immense power. Raditz and Piccolo looked over at Gohan in shock as he was still standing with not even a scratch. His hat disintegrated as he his hair spiked even more upwards and started flashing gold and eyes turning blue. "Y You killed my father! I'll kill you!" Gohan screamed fury in both voice and eyes,as his hair and eyes finally settled into gold and blue.

"Wha What kind of power is this? Is this a super saiyan?" Raditz asked himself,bewildered at the reading of over 20,000. Then in one swift motion that not Raditz nor Piccolo saw it,but suddenly Raditz fell to the ground in indescribable pain as Gohan punched through his armor and stomach with a ki infused fist. "Me?! Defeated? How?! At least I killed that weakling Kakarot." Raditz weakly laughed. "I don't think so.I bet he'll be back within a week." Piccolo said smirking to himself. "What?! How?! Please give me this information!" Raditz demanded. "Okay,on Earth we have the dragon balls. Gather all 7 and the eternal dragon will grant you anyone wish,so long as it's within his power." Piccolo smirked seeing Raditz look of horror. But then it turned into a wicked smile. "You fool,now my comrades will come to avenge me and they will want a wish. They should be here within a year's time and are at least 10x stronger than me." Raditz than died of blood loss.

That the end of chapter 1 please r&r and give me tips will start power levels during Piccolo's training.


	2. Training begins

Chapter 2

"DAMMMMMIT!" Piccolo screamed loudly at the information the dead saiyan gave him.

Suddenly,he heard a very familiar jet copter land,and Krillin,Bulma, and Master Roshi climbed out.

"Where's Goku?" Krillin asked worried.

Piccolo's face twisted into a wicked smirk and said

"He sacrificed himself and two more saiyans are coming in a year, I'm training Gohan,bye!MUAHAHAHAHA!" Piccolo rushed his words and blasted off with Gohan over his shoulders.

"So… Who's gonna tell chi chi?" Krillin asked.

As Piccolo neared his training place he dropped Gohan in a lake. "Wah! Hey! What gives?" Gohan yelled at Piccolo as his saiyan side took over thanks to him transforming.

'His power has increased drastically as well as his confidence' Piccolo thought with a smirk.

"Kid,I'll give it to you straight. You have potential,I'm going to train you in martial arts to fight saiyans." Piccolo said.

"Okay let's do it!"Gohan said happily.

"Wait. What was that transformation?You turned gold and got really strong." Piccolo asked a very peculiar question.

"I don't know. My body had rage and I let it free. But, my body couldn't handle it and pushed excess energy everywhere changing my appearance. I think." Gohan finished.

"NERD!" Piccolo screamed.

"Now were going to try and bring that power out." Piccolo said.

The two started meditating and Gohan tried to locate that energy. After a few days of nothing but meditating,Gohan finally found it.

"Got it!" Gohan screamed eyes snapping open.

"Good now, try bringing it out while picturing Raditz kill your Dad." Piccolo said.

" !Haaaaaaa!Haaaa!Ahhhhhh!"Gohan finished screaming and transformed.

Immediately he lowered his power as low as it would go without dropping it. 'It's even higher than before' Piccolo thought in surprise.

"Ack!"Gohan screamed in agony as he dropped the transformation.

"It's so straining. Even at the lowest power,it's to much." Gohan said while panting.

"Okay,let's spar." Piccolo said before he charged at our favorite demi saiyan.

He started out with a backwards spin kick and Gohan raised his arm up to block it. He countered with a combo of punches and kicks and finished by sending him flying with a strong kick,before vanishing and charging up a ki blast.

"Ka..Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" Gohan shouted as the beam went flying towards Piccolo.

"Masenko...Ha!" Piccolo yelled as the golden beam flew at Gohan's as they struggled to push each other's beam back. As time took it's toll Piccolo's beam started pushing back Gohan's due to him having much more ki.

'I can't lose here. I won't lose here!' Gohan thought before pushing all of his energy into one final wave,ultimately sending back the masenko.

"He pushed it back?!" Piccolo said to himself before dodging the attack, only to lose half of his body.

Gohan whistled as he admired his handiwork.

"So, need a hand?" Gohan asked stifling his laughter.

"Please-stop." Piccolo said disappointed at Gohan.

"Come on give me a high five,or a thumbs up,or a fist bump." Gohan said full out laughing.

"Ugh!ARGHHHHH!" Piccolo grunted then regenerated his body and punched Gohan in the head.

"Ow!" Gohan whined

"It's getting dark. Go to bed brat." Piccolo said to the boy.

"Okay,goodnight." Gohan said while laying down and falling asleep.

"Goodnight kid." Piccolo said in a whisper.

Chapter 2 is up please r& the way gohan90 I am going to make Super Saiyan more humans will be a little more significant.

Power Levels:

Gohan:1,000

Piccolo:1,350

Krillin:350

Roshi:120


End file.
